Raven
|unlock = 22 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 2 |price = $487,000 |mag = 14 |max_ammo = 42 |rpm = 0.575 |damage = 60 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 12.5 |concealment = 22 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 0.3 |shotgun_shell = 0.56666666 |shotgun_offset = 0.33 |range_min = 7 |range_max = 15 |pellets = 5 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.9 |recoil_v_max = 2.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 }} The Raven shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Shotgun Pack DLC, along with the M1014 and Street Sweeper Shotguns. Overview The Raven is a compact and powerful pump-action shotgun with a unique, high-capacity magazine design. Though it has somewhat less total ammo, it is otherwise a straight upgrade to the Reinfeld 880 thanks to its equivalent damage, fast reload time, vast magazine capacity, increased stability, and potential for high concealment. The Raven does full damage out to 8 meters, tapering off after that to 0 damage at 20 meters. (right) of the Raven.]]The Raven is capable of extremely high concealment (up to ) comparable to a CAR-4 but with much higher damage. Also, like the CAR-4, the Raven has good iron sights that make it comfortable to use without an optical sight. This makes it easy for a Ghost build to maintain a single-digit detection value even when carrying a secondary without great concealment (or wear armour while maintaining a low double-digit detection value). Thus it's an excellent primary for stealth heists, either silenced (still with concealment of up to ) or as a high-damage backup weapon should things go loud. When using ammunition types other than AP Slugs or HE Rounds, the fires 5 projectiles per shot. Summary Pros: * Can achieve excellent concealment levels * Good all-round stats * High magazine capacity, can be increased even further with mods Cons: * Large reserve penalty limits the use of special ammunitions. * Long reload time Tips * Due to its very large magazine, it's even more important with the Raven than with other shotguns to do frequent tactical reloads (reloading before the magazine is empty) and to interrupt reloads when necessary. Though it has a slightly faster reload rate than most other primary shotguns, the large magazine still takes a considerable time to fill from empty. * As noted above, the Short Barrel and Flip-Up Sights make the Raven into a highly concealable yet still powerful and effective primary weapon choice for when heists go loud. * As with all shotguns, carrying a longer-ranged and more precise secondary weapon is recommended for engaging distant opponents such as Snipers. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Achievements Trivia * The Raven is based on the Kel-Tec KSG bullpup shotgun. It is also the first bullpup shotgun in PAYDAY 2. The Short Barrel mod for it likely came from the KSG Tactical variant with an extended choke. ** Despite the Kel-Tec KSG having two separate tubular magazines, shells loaded are all fed into the weapon without the tube selector switch being used. Each tube also holds only half of the weapon's total magazine capacity, but the transition to the second tube is never made. The selector always shows that the right-handed tube is selected. This is a common technical oversight shared between all videogames featuring a KSG shotgun. * The inventory icon of the Raven features a Long Barrel with a unique extended top rail not found on either of the Barrel mods or the base weapon. * The Raven is unusual in that, in the standard and extended barrel configuration, gadgets (aside from the flashlight) are mounted on the top rail, just ahead of the sights. This becomes unwieldy if an LED Combo is used, as the gadget will obstruct most of a sight's lens and by extension, the player's vision. ** The flashlight and all gadgets on the short-barrel config are mounted on the foregrip section, and even move along with it when the shotgun is pumped. Not only that, but they are all mounted on the left, whereas most other guns have gadgets mounted on the right. * In third-person, the Raven reloads as if it were a rifle. * The Raven is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the M1014, Reinfeld 880, The Judge and Street Sweeper. Gallery Vanilla Raven.png|A preview of the Raven. Stealth Raven.png|Raven modified for Stealth (Short Barrel, The Silent Killer Suppressor, Compact Laser Module, Flip-Up Sight). 2014-07-05 00002.jpg|Raven Shotgun with 4 mods: Long Barrel, Shark Teeth Nozzle, Military Laser Module & Flip-up Sight. 2015-06-12 00001.jpg|Fully moddifed raven ru:Raven Category:Shotguns Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)